


Hybrid

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Garden of Eden (UK Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/F, Fisting, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, cat!Pam, cat!Sioux, kinda furry but not really, pamsioux, sorta needy Pammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: Pam’s inheatbut Siouxsie knows just what she needs for it.
Relationships: Siouxsie Sioux/Pam Hogg
Kudos: 3





	Hybrid

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda based off of SATB’s song Hybrid and this yuri manga I read…a long time ago as a horny lil girl…😌😳

It was nighttime—in the snowy parts of Manchester—and Siouxsie was sitting, comfortably, on the couch while grooming herself at home.

She was licking up and down her arm, that was attached to her half-feline and half-human flesh, until she suddenly heard a howl and meow.

Alarmed, Siouxsie stops grooming for a second to look at the figure in front (or below) with alert eyes.

It was her _mate_ Pam… who was crawling towards her, her ears submissively tilted back and tail wiggling to each step she took, and subsequently hops on the couch with her.

Pammy smiles brightly, settling herself on her half-feline and half-human lover’s lap.

They were both hybrids of some sort, but undetermined what really happened and eventually became love cats.

Siouxsie was a Bombay hybrid while Pam was an albino Angora.

The two stuck together like tar.

“Hey, my love!” Pam chirped while purring along the way.

Siouxsie smirked, before attempting to pet and groom her lover in the process.

“Well, hello there, Pammy! What is all to pot?” Sioux queried, patting the blonde locks alongside Pam’s ears.

Pam looked up at her with a blush, “Uh, everything’s hunky-dory, b-but I-I uh- I-” then she stutters.

Siouxsie already knew what the hybrid wanted, but she continued to act dumb and pretend that her lover wasn’t craving something.

It was around that time of the year, in autumn, where Pam would get _needy_ and beg for Siouxsie to take care of it… since she is her mate.

“What is it, my dear?!? You have to tell me.” Siouxsie probed, while rubbing Pam’s tail seductively to indicate that she’s fully aware of what she wanted.

Pam on the other hand, kept quiet as her cheeks were burning and looked away to ignore the sudden pleasure sparking up inside of her.

She was still, somewhat, embarrassed that she wanted something despite doing this every once and a while, but even more so as to why Siouxsie knew… without being told.

Pam gulped, before telling her lover (that obviously knows what she wanted) anyway:

“I-I’m i-in- uh- h-heat-” she started then continued with, “a-and I-I need your help…” squirming sheepishly on Siouxsie’s lap.

It didn’t take long for Siouxsie to go, “Uh-huh” and push her down against the couch, while crawling on top of her with hungry baby-blue eyes that are reminiscent to shimmery jewelry.

“Since you need my help again, darling, I don’t mind giving it to you-” Pam knew what was coming next.

They were both naked as usual and because they were half-cats anyway, it wasn’t that hard to fondle and explore.

Pam felt Siouxsie’s hands travel up and down her body, then subsequently tug her smaller pair of breasts.

She whimpered once she felt Siouxsie’s warm breath against her ear:

“Oh, just relax, Pammy…I’ll take really good care of you…” with that being said, Siouxsie crashed their lips together for an immensely-passionate kiss… something that the blonde hybrid was craving for all along.

Siouxsie immediately pinned Pam’s wrists above her head and licked her bottom lip, playfully exploring her mouth. Ravishing her taste in the process, Siouxsie moved back to her plump lips and nibbled while exploring the delicate body below.

Pam couldn’t help but moan and quiver beneath her touches, as her half-cat lover was dominating her every chance she got… which left her breathless each time and crave for more than just a touch or a snog.

As they continued to smooch for what seemed like hours, but it was only fifteen minutes, Siouxsie withdrew until a string of saliva was attached and moved down to Pam’s exposed neck. Using her tongue and mouth, she nibbled each layer of milky skin all the way down to her adam’s apple and collarbone.

Pam moaned, “Ohh, Siouxsie-” then threw her head back to give Sioux more access and wrapped her legs around her waist.

Siouxsie held her wrists tightly and sucked the sensitive part of her skin, leaving Pam to yearn. Yearn to be marked as her own.

Siouxsie chewed part of the area she dabbled with, then nibbled it once more until it was bruised (to claim what is rightfully hers).

Pam’s skin was quite sensitive to sharp objects, so it was remotely easy to mark and didn’t take much for it to blemish.

Right after that, she moved over to Pam’s smaller breast and took it into her mouth.

Sucking it slowly, Siouxsie swirled her tongue across the areola and ravished the entire cup with her mouth.

Pam couldn’t keep quiet and completely cried out; losing control and wiggled her tail in satisfaction. As the foreplay and entirely slow pace, was turning her on to the point she could very well much cum right there and then, without being touched (because she would usually need to in order to be brought _there_).

Moments later, Siouxsie was sitting above her and teasing her the entire time… which obviously frustrated her to the point that she was willing to finish off by herself if needed.

But part of her wanted her hybrid lover so badly, that’s why she wanted Sioux to continue.

“S-Siouxsie- p-please- hnghhh-” Pam begged beneath her, her legs trembling securely around Sioux’s waist as their tails were intertwining with one another.

Siouxsie hummed, “Please what, darling?!? You know you have to do better than that- tell me what you really want and I’ll give it to you in return-” as she rubbed circles between Pam’s wet clit.

This excited Pam; her back arched desperately in need to be filled with and grind against Siouxsie’s fingers to signal for more than just a touch.

“F-Fuck- fingerfuck- me- already- please-” she hissed, biting her lower lip to hold back another throaty yet sinister moan of delight.

Sioux smirked at her overtly sensitiveness, then held the fingers, that were once on her pussy, up to her mouth for her to suck.

“Wet ‘em now!” Siouxsie demanded, Pam did as she was told.

Pam quickly took the two digits in her mouth and swirled her tongue across them, wetting them as best of her ability.

Hence Siouxsie looked down at her with superiority and pulled her fingers out, once she thought they were wet enough and usable.

And Pam quickly spread her legs widely, without being told to.

Licking her lips briefly, she anticipated for those wet digits to be inside of her.

Siouxsie positioned her fingers in front of Pam’s entrance, before shoving them inside-out… immediately making the blonde squeak of excitement from below.

“Mmm- yes- fuck-” Pam moaned, as she felt Siouxsie fingering her tight and wet pussy at a slow pace.

Siouxsie leaned in and swirled her tongue across the head of her clit, while pumping the two digits in and out of her.

Fingering and giving her head at the same time, Pam was driven to another dimension and became a moaning mess beneath her.

As Sioux did not hold back and increased her pace, working her fingers inside of her even faster while licking her hood.

Pammy cried out, “Ohh- yes- fucking- hell-” her eyebrows squinted together in pleasure as their thin-fluffy tails were tightening around each other as though it was a firm grip of hands; each time, Siouxsie would pump her fingers inside of her or gave her skillful licks to her clit… it was all too overwhelming for her.

And Siouxsie (her hybrid lover) was doing a good job at giving her the thrills of lustfulness.

But sadly, after a while, Siouxsie withdrew those fingers and made Pam whine from the loss but gasp all of a sudden… once she felt them being replaced with a long and slick tongue.

Siouxsie dug her face into the crevice, releasing Pam’s tail, and munched her whole clit while taking both of her legs and wrapping them around her shoulders.

Moaning louder than usual, Pam gripped her hair, closely to her black ears, and gyrated against her mouth. Practically fucking herself in order to increase the rate.

But Siouxsie stopped again, before getting up and leaving a disappointed yet impatient hybrid cat to whine.

“Oi, I didn’t won’t you to stop!” Pam sat up and crossed her arms together rather cutely.

Siouxsie didn’t reply, but pushed her lover back down against the sofa and spread her legs widely… taking full control.

Before Pam could whine any further, she moaned as soon as she felt Siouxsie shove her fingers back inside of her. And not only two or three, but all five (thumb included) which made Pam quite shocked but extremely turned-on at the same time. Because she felt herself _near_ at the sight and feeling of being able to take Siouxsie’s entire fist up her cunt.

So, she moaned uncontrollably and watched her lover, swerve her entire arm and fist her seductively.

“Ahh- fuck- I-I d-didn’t k-know I-I c-cou- AHHH YES-” she started to scream and moan once she felt Siouxsie moving her arm even faster. Completely pressing her insides like a jackhammer, which is even better than vibrators or other sex toys she tried to use when fucking herself alone. But Siouxsie was better than all of those… much better.

Seconds later, it didn’t take long for her to finally reach her state of bliss and be close to that wet yet orgasmic moment of her feline and human desires.

Pam moaned wantonly, desperately in need for that squirt, and fell back. As soon as Siouxsie increased her pace; thrusting and curling her fingers plus thumb inside her until she found her g-spot.

The ecstasy started to kick in, and Pam’s eyes were practically rolling in back of her head as soon as she felt her sensitive spot nicked with.

“Ohh- god- Siouxsie- I think I’m gonna- AHHHH-” and before she knew it herself, a stream of clear-liquid expelled from her urethra and shot all over Siouxsie’s hand and arm. As she came long and hard, screaming expletives and eventually her lover’s name, she shifted back entirely with trembles of orgasmic wonder and breathless purrs.

After a while, Siouxsie stopped because her arm got tired and pulled her entire fist out that was drenched in her lover’s clear-juicy cum.

Pam looked up at Siouxsie and saw how she put her hand into her mouth, tasting her orgasm oil in front of her before leaning forward to capture her lips with her tainted mouth.

As Pam wrapped her arms around her lover’s neck, she tasted herself in the process before bringing them even closer with playful kisses and a tongue wrestle.

Siouxsie held her tightly, before parting their lips and standing up. Pam was confused.

“Hey, where are you-” and before she could continue, Siouxsie grabbed her by the back and legs and picked her up.

“We’re not done yet! I need to finish off too.” Sioux said while carrying Pam out of the living room.

Pam held onto her hybrid lover tightly, ears alert and raised up, as they made it to their bedroom and ready to continue with Siouxsie’s turn of climax.


End file.
